The present invention relates to turbocharged diesel engines and more specifically to a method and control system for correcting a condition that occurs when intake air used for combustion inside of a turbocharged diesel engine exceeds an acceptable operating temperature.
Turbocharged diesel engines are often used to power locomotives. The turbocharger compresses the air, providing more air for combustion. However, the process of compressing the air increases the temperature of the air. In order for the turbocharged diesel engine to perform properly, the air being supplied for combustion must not exceed a certain temperature limit. Proper air temperature is normally maintained with a heat exchanger that uses a cooling medium, such as water, to reduce the air temperature after leaving the turbocharger. This cooled air then travels to the cylinders via an air-intake manifold.
During operation though, problems or operating conditions may arise that result in the intake manifold air temperature exceeding a maximum allowable temperature limit. The elevated temperature may result in operating characteristics which could lead to engine damage or failure. This condition is known as a Hot Intake Manifold or Hot Manifold condition.
Instead of replacing existing turbocharged diesel engines with new engines mechanically designed to better control air temperature, the locomotive industry would benefit from a system which takes corrective action when a Hot Intake Manifold condition is detected. Currently, when a Hot Manifold condition is experienced, all power is removed and the engine is simply idled which results in the engine being unusable until it is returned to a maintenance facility for repair.
Towards this end, it would be beneficial to have a method and control system which upon identifying a Hot Manifold condition automatically attempts to correct the Hot Manifold condition without or with minimum human interface, and even if the condition is not fully corrected, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that would allow the locomotive engine to continue operating at a safe operating level.
The present invention comprises a method for detecting a Hot Manifold condition in an internal combustion engine comprising determining whether to initiate correction of said Hot Manifold condition based on received samples of monitored data indicative of said Hot Manifold condition. The present invention also comprises a method for correcting a Hot Manifold condition upon detection of the condition in an internal combustion engine comprising limiting the engine to a predetermined speed; applying a throttle level threshold limit; and varying a cooling system""s mode for cooling the engine""s cylinders and intercoolers. The present invention also comprises a control system for detecting and correcting the Hot Manifold condition within an internal combustion engine, the system comprising a processor for determining when to initiate and correct a Hot Manifold correction strategy based on received monitored data indicative of the Hot Manifold condition; a plurality of sensors to measure temperature at various engine locations, wherein the processor is operable to determine and change operating conditions of the engine when determining whether to initiate the Hot Manifold correction strategy and in correcting the Hot Manifold condition.